


First Snow

by alixiecivet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, pearlidot - Freeform, spearmint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixiecivet/pseuds/alixiecivet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by tumblr user Quettzal's adorable comic, <a href="http://quettzal.tumblr.com/post/133700249760/my-completed-comic-project-i-for-my-computer">First Snow</a>. Peridot was spooked when her relationship with Pearl started to get a little more serious. Lapis wants her to quit hanging around and talk to Pearl. Pearl gifts the small gem with a new set of limb enhancers, and though ecstatic at first, Peridot questions Pearl's intentions. </p>
<p>There's a ridiculous snowball fight, and at some point Pearl is trying to get to tell her first snow memory to Peridot, whose opinion about the white stuff isn't very high.</p>
<p>A two part piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of directionless but I wanted to write something nice and fluffy. So. Here it is...

Part I

Pearl was standing in the barn, looking up at Lapis who was on her knees at the edge of the hay loft.

“What is that?” Lapis gestured to the rather large box at Pearl’s feet. It was a white box with green stripes, tied with a perfect, very large red ribbon..

“It’s for Peridot.”

“Oh. She’s asleep.”

Pearl couldn’t help a squiggle on one side of her mouth. It turned into a half smile.

“Of course she is.”

“What time is it?” Lapis tilted her head.

“It’s 5:30,” Pearl raised an eyebrow, “Were you asleep too?”

“No… yes.” Lapis looked away.

It was a habit they had picked up from Amethyst. They didn’t always. Usually only when particularly cozy moments happened to tempt either into the unnecessary activity. It was mostly Peridot who indulged in it. They had been in the barn since the completion of the drill and it became their unofficial residence. Greg and the gems helped make it a more appropriately habitable space for both of them, and a massive basement was put in where Peridot was able to work on projects. Lapis used the space sparingly. She spent most of her hours in the water, or the sea caves, exploring.

The two had a very erratic relationship.

But in the end, they didn’t mind each other, though it had taken a lot of work to get at that point.

Pearl was giving Lapis a very hard stare.

Pearl, though it definitely meant nothing, was slightly unnerved hearing they’d both been asleep in the loft. She was slightly unnerved that they were in the loft together at all. She had never completely gotten over the fact that Peridot turned down residence in the temple. But it made more sense for her to be at the barn. Especially since the space was perfect for constructing a lab.

Lapis was aware of Pearl’s uneasiness.

The question about whether Lapis had also been sleeping was unnecessary.

Between the three of them, things had become… _interesting_ , to say the least. Lapis had kept very reserved about her knowledge of the past, and exactly who she knew and if any of that was relevant to the gems. Well, there was definitely a wealth of life-altering information she harbored. But it was not really the right time to give any of that up. Especially not after she began to comprehend what was going on between the technician and renegade servant.

As for the current state of things, Peridot had suddenly started to avoid Pearl.

Worse, Peridot now found herself with Lapis whenever possible. Peridot wanted to be closer to Pearl but this was probably confusing. Overwhelming. So what she wanted with Pearl she substituted with Lapis, her friend, knowing she wasn’t in danger of any expectations, or at risk of being hurt.

But it had probably gone too far. Something ambiguous was forming between herself and Peridot, and this worried Lapis, especially since she didn’t make much effort in stopping it. Peridot was, as usual, unaware of any of this. The water gem was the one muddling her own feelings, feelings for both Peridot and Pearl. It was starting to gnaw at her.

Pearl shifted around impatiently.

“…ok. Well, can you maybe get her up?” There was a strain in the background of her tone.

Lapis nodded, “Sure.”

The smaller gem was sprawled in front of the television. She’d been marathon-ing a syndicated black and white series, about space and the supernatural that only aired this successively around the New Year. She wouldn’t stop criticizing every aspect of the show, picking apart each character, sizing up the morals she really didn’t understand, and pointing out every possible inaccuracy.

“There exists no such “space prison” where humans are abandoned with artificial intelligence as comfort. To begin with, humans have not even reached the rudimentary capability needed for that kind of space travel, let alone ability to inhabit planets they don’t even know exist.”

Lapis listened without much comment, only occasionally mentioning, with subtle annoyance, that Peridot was free to change the channel.

“I just can’t believe this program even exists. And it’s over half a century old!”

And so the night had been. Neither had really decided to sleep. It just happened. Lapis had awoken at the sound of the barn door creaking, and found that Peridot was asleep against her stomach.

Now Lapis stood over her, tapping her face with one toe.

“Hey.”

“…..”

“Peridot.”

Lapis pushed her whole foot against the other’s face.

“Ermmmm, hmm. Heeeeeeey.” Peridot mumbled in complaint, but still didn’t move, and instead hid deeper in the mass of comforters they’d tossed on the floor.

Lapis lowered her voice, almost whispering, “Your bird is down there. She brought you something.”

“Bird…” Peridot barely opened her eyes.

“Yes.”

“Bird… oh.” Peridot sat up, more alert but not leaving the floor. She glared at the foot against her cheek and shoved it away.

“Yeah get down there. I told her we both fell asleep together.”

Peridot drew her knees to her chest, frowning.

“What? Why?”

“Because we did.”

Peridot narrowed her eyes at the water gem, annoyed.

“Why did you have to say it like _that_.”

“Because she asked. And those weren’t my exact words, dummy. Awake yet?”

“..ugh… _ughhh_ , we did fall asleep together.” Peridot stuck out her tongue, making disgusted expressions.

Lapis placed a hand on each hip.

“You need to talk to her.”

“About what?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

Peridot said nothing. Lapis rolled her eyes.

“She misses you, and yet you spend all your time in that lab, or up here, with me.”

The “with me” part unsettled Peridot, but she ignored it.

Lapis could guess at how she was feeling.

_Good. You need to start thinking about these things._

Peridot turned away from her, wrapping her arms around a pillow and hugging it against herself.

“How could she miss me. I don’t go anywhere.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what _do_ you mean?” Peridot was genuinely confused at this point.

Lapis sighed.

“Look, Pearl likes you. And it’s really obvious you like her.”

Peridot looked horrified, and sunk behind the pillow.

“All of us like each other. We live together,” She squeaked.

“Of course we do. But, I don’t know,” Lapis shrugged, “sometimes we want to spend our time with one gem or person in particular, more than anyone else. You know. Someone special.”

Lapis was trying.

Peridot’s expression softened a bit, and she shyly lowered the pillow,

“Well…”

“Pearl’s your someone special.” Lapis was slightly annoyed at having to revert to bluntness.

Peridot had covered her face with the pillow again, groaning into it.

“You know I’m right.” Lapis leaned into her.

Peridot groaned louder.

“Are you two all right?” Pearl called up. Lapis could hear the suspicion in Pearl’s tone.

“Yes!” Lapis leaned over, then swerved back in and began aggressively pulling the blankets from under the technician.

“Hey! Stop it!” Peridot fled from the warm mess on the floor, fumbling to the scaffolding, beginning to climb down.

“That was unnecessary.”

“No. It was necessary.” Lapis smirked at her.

The small gem grumbled all the way down the steps, hopping off the end and smoothing out her impossibly mussed up hair. She looked up at Pearl, the other with an expectant grin on her face. Peridot crinkled her nose.

“I brought you something.” Pearl motioned over to one of the benches below the window and went over to sit. Peridot followed, stifling a yawn.

“What is that? Why is it wrapped up? Is that mine? What are you giving me?” Peridot tapped the box, investigating all four sides of it before she sat down, pulling at the ribbon unsuccessfully.

Pearl grasped both of Peridot’s hands, and pushed them away to patiently undo the ribbon. Peridot managed only a small sound, one Pearl didn’t even hear.

So she was going to start off the day like this. Flustered.

“OK. Open it.”

Peridot glanced at her with some skepticism, Pearl couldn’t help but laugh, the other beginning to open the box.

“What… WHAT IS THIS.”

The small one couldn’t control the volume of her voice as she held up what was a metallic limb enhancement. An arm.

Peridot turned to Pearl with eyes big and full of uncontrollable adoration. And she wasn’t even finished taking the rest of it out of the box.

She revealed another arm, and then the two legs.

To anyone who had no context for this moment, it looked a little obscene.

Peridot wasn’t able to move for a while. But she was smiling, her mouth slightly gaping. Pearl knew she’d made her happy. But she asked the question anyway,

“Do you like it?”

“…..”

“…Peridot?”

Pearl’s eyes widened.

“Are you _crying_?”

“NO. I’M NOT. I’M NOT CRYING.” Peridot hugged the appendages against herself, not really able to hide the fact that she was indeed leaking from the eyes.

“Oh, well… they aren’t exactly what you used to have. I was able to go back to the wreck on the island and get some materials from there. And, well, I sort of, um, went into your lab. Took some of your, um, mock-ups.” Pearl remembered being yelled at the last time she found herself in the lab. It had been one of their worse arguments.

Peridot was for a split second furious, but it was immediately cancelled out when she looked down at what Pearl had blessed her with. She ran her wrist across her face to clean up.

Peridot did think of something else for a moment.

She raised an eyebrow, “Why are you giving this to me?”

Pearl cocked her head, smiling softly, “Because I know how much you’ve wanted them back,” Pearl thought a moment, “and I’ve always felt kind of bad about us tossing your originals. Or about Amethyst tossing them,” Pearl frowned, “Anyway, I don’t like feeling guilty.”

Peridot, eyes dewy, stared at Pearl.

“ _Thank You_.”

It had barely come out above an awed whisper.

Pearl placed a palm under her cheek, and waved her other hand, “Oh, it’s really not a big deal. It only took four months for me to get it together. Go back from here and the ship. Bubble more of those monsters. Alone. Starting over a few times because Amethyst was bothering, ahahahaha.” Pearl laughed awkwardly.

Peridot laughed awkwardly with her.

For a moment, she almost threw herself at Pearl, wanting to hug her. Wanting to…

Peridot had her arms out, Pearl’s expression expectant and bright. But then Peridot recoiled, a blue rash burning her cheeks.

They stared at each other for an uncomfortable few seconds.

“…Anyway, this is probably the perfect time to give this to you,” Pearl took a moment to get over their failed “moment”, “I know you lost it the other day over the snow. I figured this would probably make you feel better about trudging through it.”

“I didn’t lose it!”

“Peridot. You refused to come down from Garnet’s hair when we went out the first time.”

“It was too deep! And wet. And cold.”

“Well now you can walk over it. Instead of under it.” Pearl didn’t seem to find this offensive. She was just stating facts.

“Hrrrrrrm.” Peridot gritted her teeth.

Pearl wondered about what they must look like together.

The other day had been the first time Peridot saw snow. It was evening and Pearl had caught her staring into the night, deeply concentrated on the dust floating down from the sky. Pearl sat with her, explaining the weather. She had been thinking about the first time she had experienced snow on earth. With Rose. There was good in that story, probably something Peridot needed to hear, and something Pearl very much needed to say. It would clear some things up. And not just about the snow.

But as she was just about to open her mouth, Amethyst and Steven warped into the beach house, and came running to the window to admire the snow. The two ended up capitalizing Peridot’s attention. Eventually they were on Steven’s bed playing a video game, Amethyst telling horror stories about blizzards, Steven every now and then jumping in to correct the purple gem’s exaggerations.

She’d missed a very good opportunity to open up, and perhaps get the other to open up as well.

Pearl had so much time to account for on earth. And even more time back on Homeworld. But through all that, it had been less than a decade she’d learned the most important things. Love and company of others had deeper meaning now beyond allegiance to another’s dreams. She credited Rose for providing the opportunities. But she credited herself for using them and learning to love.

Deep thoughts for such a small moment.

There was something in Peridot she admired greatly. Her independence. Though taken in by tyrannical ideologies her whole existence, once presented with the facts Peridot took her own path without question (a very traumatizing experience, but she’d gotten through it). Pearl never had that kind of bravery on her own. Pearl fought wildly in the name of Rose, overcome with a vicious relentlessness that blinded her from everything else. In contrast, Peridot had in mind the bigger picture, which included her self-worth. Peridot had learned compassion quickly, because in the end, it was the most logical thing to do.

Not that Pearl saw her own development having any less value.

It was just beautiful to see someone so receptive to change, and able to do so much with it.

How to tell these things to the peculiar gem?

_You’ve become a legendary defector… a television binge-watching one afraid of snow._

But it was those things what made her all the more charming.

“Uh, thank you, again.”

There was a long silence.

Lapis had fluttered down, after having politely stayed up in the loft.

“Pearl, you made those?” Lapis was impressed.

“I did.”

“Lazuli, I can be tall again.” Peridot’s tone was still colored with elation.

Lapis giggled, “Try it on, brat.”

Peridot was so excited she fumbled as she attempted to attach the limbs to her body. Pearl finally had to help her, and had to explain to her anyway how it functioned. The new enhancements were less bulky than her original set, but Pearl had streamlined it with the justification that all that weaponry was unnecessary. Although she did include some tactical features.

Pearl sighed, “Please don’t set off the blaster in here-”

But of course it was the first thing Peridot did.

The barn door was open. But…

“YOU COULD HAVE SET THE BARN ON FIRE!” Pearl threw up her hands, sounding more shocked than angry.

Peridot sheepishly glanced down at the smoking blaster in her robotic wrist, eyes slightly wide as if she had only knocked over a glass of water.

“Ehhh.”

“Well, if she had, I guess I could have put it out.” Lapis fluttered over to the barn door, looking out at the field dusted with snow.

“That tree is gone.” Lapis gestured with her thumb out the door. Pearl scrambled over.

She stared at the obliterated tree, then back at Peridot, then at the tree, then at Peridot. Then back at the tree, back at Peridot.

She stared at the tree.

She stared back at Peridot.

Pearl breathed in deeply, curtly placing both hands at her sides.

“Peridot.”

It was all she managed to get out.

Peridot was thinking of a way to redeem herself.

“This is the greatest thing anyone here has ever given me?”

There was a long silence.

Lapis could be heard in the distance, gathering snow to put out the scorching tree. She was talking to Garnet.

Pearl’s face fell in her hands. She groaned, and then lifted her head, looking less frustrated.

“At least you didn’t hurt anyone. Or yourself. Or the barn. Really the barn was the only concern here. Forget it,” Pearl walked over to Peridot and gave her that squiggled smile Peridot had come to appreciate. Maybe because Peridot made a similar expression quite often.

“Anyway, as you can see, your digits don’t dis-attach. I’m afraid I didn’t have available materials to make that happen. But you do have a tractor beam. It’s kind of glitchy. So I advise you not to use that either. I couldn’t figure it out, but I trust you’ll find a way to adjust it. I’d say you’re fit enough with this to come on missions with us without needing someone to carry you around.”

“Hey!”

Pearl shrugged.

“Well it’s true. Not that I mind it. But I’m sure _you_ do.”

Peridot blushed. What a morning.

Peridot wanted to change the subject.

“Where is everyone?”

“At the beach house. Want to come? I’m making breakfast. Not that you want anything to do with that. Not that either of us want anything to do with that. Hm.” Pearl tapped her foot thoughtfully.

“I don’t have to eat anything to be at the beach house.” A matter-of-fact comment.

“Right.”

“I want to show this to Amethyst!” Peridot looked forward to what Amethyst herself would call an “in your face” moment. She snickered at the thought.

It was quiet in the barn.

Pearl was staring at her. Peridot looked around, waiting for whatever it was Pearl was going to say. Because she was going to say something.

“You look really great.” Pearl lowered her eyes, a slight smile almost forming.

“I do?” Peridot was pleased to hear that she was impressed.

“I only wish I could have given you these before. There was just too much going on.” Pearl clasped one of Peridot’s forearms and admired her work, “It’s interesting seeing you like this again. I like it.”

Peridot felt a little uneasy about the way Pearl was talking.

So… Peridot without enhancers wasn’t attractive?

In so many words.

At least, that’s how she was interpreting it.

“Uh, yeah. Interesting.” Peridot blinked, puffing her cheeks slightly as she looked level with Pearl.

“Well,” Pearl shook her thoughts, releasing Peridot’s arm, “let’s get to the beach house then.”

She walked off, leading the way. When Pearl was gone from the barn, Peridot looked down at herself, studying her arms, her legs. Her excitement had taken an unexpected turn. She felt awkward. Smaller, even, than ever. Why was this bothering her so much? She had been given the original parts at almost the same time she emerged. That’s what she was used to. So what if Pearl preferred her this height. Peridot preferred herself this height. Right?

_Right_?

~~~~~~~~~

“Do you guys _really_ want to play this with me?” Lapis was standing out in the clearing, looking slightly worried.

“As long as you don’t cheat.” Pearl announced, waggling a finger.

Amethyst scoffed.

“We’re ALL gonna end up cheating. Don’t kill the fun, P.”

“I think what Lapis is trying to say is that she has an advantage over everyone here. Gem power or none.” Steven went over to stand beside her.

“Yeah. I can lift the snowfall of this entire forest at once and crush you.”

There was a silence.

Sometimes it was hard to tell whether or not Lapis was being serious.

“Ok. Then don’t do that specific thing. Please.” Pearl narrowed her eyes. She was in earnest more annoyed at Amethyst. She turned to Steven,

“So what is the point of this game again?”

Steven smiled,

“We get snow gathered together like this,” Steven rounded out a snowball, “and then we throw them at each other, and then-”

“Is that it? How do I win?” Peridot gathered up some snow as Steven had, and examined it. She wasn’t about to participate in any game if there wasn’t a clear objective. Especially one out in the snow. She wasn’t much a fan of snow.

“Peridot you interrupted him.” Pearl shook her head.

“Well…” Steven looked around. Connie was there, and stepped in,

“We’ll have two teams, one on either side. We made those forts yesterday just for this. That tennis racket in the center is what you’re after. You have to bring it back to your teams’ fort and keep it there while defending your side. If your fort collapses, you’re immediately disqualified and the other team wins.”

“…and you can take from your opponent’s side, so that’s why you get to snowball each other, to prevent your enemies from infiltrating your stronghold!” Steven kicked up some snow, some of it flying in Amethyst’s face.

“Dude.”

“Sorry.”

“No. _Do it again_.”

Steven was just about to, but Lapis fluttered down and put out her arms,

“Ok. Who’s with who?”

“We’ve got seven. One extra.” Garnet tipped her visor at the group. She was already reviewing all the possible ways to get her team to win.

“That’s right? What should we do?” Connie pulled down her beanie, looking around.

“Wait! I know what Lapis can do. Is it ok if you aren’t on a team?” Steven practically jumped up.

“Uh, sure?”

“You can be the _twist_. You swoop down and randomly take the racket from a player, and drop it someplace else.”

“I like this idea.” Lapis was grinning

“Ok! So how about we split up like this? Steven, you go with Amethyst and Garnet, and I’ll be with Pearl and Peridot.”

“We aren’t on the same team???” Steven crossed his arms, but was more sad than upset. Connie shook her head.

“There needs to be a fair gem to human ratio. It’s a little off since you’re half gem, but that’s ok. I make up for it with my swordswoman skills.”

“That you certainly do!” Pearl was beaming

“So I get to hit people with these, right?” Amethyst lifted up a large snowball she had been rolling since they stepped out to the clearing.

“That’s the idea.”

“So, like this,” Amethyst hurled the snowball right in Peridot’s face. The other fell back.

“HEY!” She scrambled to her feet, quickly forming her own in the snow and tossing it at Amethyst’s shoulder.

A fight was about to ensue, but Garnet stepped in.

“Teams: to your forts.”

Peridot grumbled

“I’m going to win!” Peridot yelled over the fort.

Amethyst responded by waving her butt in the air,

“Kiss my a-”

“AMETHYST!” Pearl almost leapt over the fort to shush her.

Amethyst only burst into laughter,

“What, you mean I can’t say a-”

“OK! We can start now!” Steven jumped on Amethyst’s back, laughing nervously.

Lapis couldn’t take it any longer and dumped a mass of snow from the surrounding trees over them.

“Hurry up!” She called down.

And so the absolute mess began.

The forts went down only a few minutes in, and to Pearl’s disdain the “no cheating” agreement turned out exactly as Amethyst had predicted. It was an all-out gem battle.

“Ugh, Connie, here!” Pearl pulled a sword from her gem and tossed it to Connie, “and don’t worry about hurting anyone.”

Connie caught the sword as Pearl tossed it, eyes gleaming,

“ _I never thought my life would be this cool.”_ She whispered, chaos ensuing all around her.

Peridot, as she moved around with the others, focused on winning, not necessarily for the team, just wanting to win, realized suddenly that she had been restored to the form she had known for the better part of her life. It hit her. She started laughing, laughing and running faster, able to catch up to Lapis, who was mid-flight with the racket in her arms. Peridot grabbed the others’ foot and dragged her down (not a maneuver Lapis was too happy to experience, as it reminded her of a certain traumatizing event), and they both slammed into the snow face-first. Peridot, still laughing, tore the racket away from the disgruntled water gem and began a run for the tree Pearl had designated as their new “fort.”

“UGH what is wrong with you?” Lapis complained, disturbed about Peridot’s sudden maniacal state of mind.

“I’M TALL! _I’M TALL_!”

And the laughter continued.

“Why did you make those for her again?” Amethyst’s whip was wrapped around Pearl’s spear, the two in a hopeless tug-o-war.

“Ehehhe…uh… well she’s certainly having a good time.” Pearl turned to Peridot, and they both caught gaze for a moment.

Peridot found herself thrown off by the way Pearl was smiling.

She pushed the racket against herself and over her face, trying desperately to hide her obvious blush.

And of course she wasn’t looking.

And going too fast.

“PERIDOT! WATCH OUT.” Connie yelled. From somewhere. Peridot didn’t have time to look.

“Wha..?”

Steven had tossed his shield in her direction, not aiming to completely hit her, but she had ran herself right into Garnet’s back, and fell backward at just the right moment to get knocked with the shield and tossed into a tree.

Garnet, after dusting herself off from almost getting knocked over herself, walked over to the pile of Peridot in the snow, pulled the racket from her arms, and walked over to her teams’ tree.

“We won.” She called out.

Connie had taken advantage of an apologizing Steven and swung at him,

“But we aren’t done here!”

“Connie- Hey- HEY!” Steven jumped back and then bubbled himself.

“No. We are.” Garnet turned and swung the racket high over the trees. Over the hills. Somewhere in the horizon.

“YEAAAAAUUUUH! _GARNET_.” Amethyst finally tugged hard enough to fling Pearl in the air, and then straight back down on her behind.

“…that was my favorite racket.” Connie dropped her sword, staring out with disbelief at the setting sun.

Lapis hovered down to her, and patted her shoulder,

“Well Connie, lesson learned, right?”

Lapis had been practicing polite human gestures. Again, Lapis was _trying_.

Amethyst moseyed on over, having high-fived her fusion team-mate and ruffled Steven’s hair until he collapsed into the snow.

“Can’t you just go and get it for her?” Amethyst raised an eyebrow at the water gem.

Lapis continued staring out at the horizon with Connie, slowly shaking her head,

“Yeah. No.”

She patted Connie one more time before walking off.

“I’ll see you guys at the beach house!”

“I got carried away.” Was Garnet’s only comment.

She stood there with her and Amethyst, endeavoring to be sympathetic. It was sort of working.

Steven wondered when exactly the game had become a funeral.

“Ohhhhhhh,” Pearl stood up, vigorously shaking off the snow all over her, “good. I want to get back home anyway. Peridot?”

The other was still covered in snow, and in fact staring at Pearl. It was probably time to get up.

“That isn’t at all how I envisioned this game would turn out.”

“That’s what happens when you aren’t looking where you’re going.”

“I WAS LOOKING.”

“Uh-huh.” Pearl grinned, “You were certainly looking.”

Peridot figured she’d been found out by now. She rolled her eyes, “You shouldn’t smile in my direction while I’m doing important things.”

“A smile is all it takes?” Pearl couldn’t help herself at this point.

“STOP.”

“For goodness sake, stop _what_?”

Peridot realized she was still on the ground, covered in snow. In cold snow. But talking to Pearl like this made her want to be under an avalanche.

“That. Just. YOU. All of you.”

“Oh, you can take it. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Peridot definitely wanted to be buried deep in the earth, to revert back to her kindergarten days still lodged in hunks of rock as just the rudimentary crystal structure of a gem.

“Seriously guys, the rating is going from PG to 13 to who knows where fast.”

Amethyst stared at them in annoyance. The other three, Steven, Connie, and Garnet, also stared.

Pearl blushed.

“I was just helping Peridot.” She called out. Pearl had gotten caught up with her current exchange. Opportunities to speaking with the other had been popping up all morning and all afternoon. It was weeks since they’d had conversation that wasn’t purely utilitarian.

Amethyst was the last to leave, but not before giving a toothy smirk and waggling her eyebrows,

“Don’t worry Pierogi, I got you… and you too, Pita. AHAHAHAHA! _Pierogi_ and _Pita_ … hey guys!”

Pearl shook her head as the boisterous gem caught up with the others. No more surprise spectators? She looked especially up at the trees, unable to shake the feeling that Lapis was somewhere hiding.

She felt bad for thinking this so surely. She knew it was ridiculous. And that, even if Lapis was, so what.

“Sorry.” She looked down at Peridot, who was now staring out at nothing with narrowed eyes, clearly embarrassed but definitely past the stage of mortification.

“Help?” Pearl leaned down and offered her hand, smiling.

Peridot shook her head.

“No. I can get up.” She shoved away snow, surprised again at how far her limbs extended. She was still getting used to being this size again. It would probably take some time adjusting…

Being alone now with Pearl reminded her of that morning in the barn.

Peridot made some displeased grumbles, shaking herself off and not wanting to think about things that made her feel like she was out of orbit. Lazuli complaining to her that morning was also on her mind.

_She misses you._

_Yeah, what part_? She thought, with some irritation.

“Are you ok?” Pearl had no trouble understanding when Peridot was upset. And not just superficially upset (because really that was Peridot’s default setting). No. This was a nuanced upset. This had to do with actual feelings.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” The reply was too sharp.

Well this was unexpected. What could she be upset about? They seemed to be having an alright time just moments ago. Pearl had actually been pleasantly surprised when Peridot wasn’t denying that she had been ogling her during the game. A funny thing to witness, and a funny thing to admit. But now they’d changed channels.

This is why they had stopped talking. Part of why. Something in their path of communication went awry at about these points, and Pearl was always at a loss as to what exactly that was. If she could only figure it out. Peridot wasn’t any help. Peridot’s direct nature seemed to drown out whenever anything emotional came into the picture. Pearl was patient. Pearl was understanding. Pearl was even kind.

More patient and understanding than she had ever been, even in all those some 6,000 years with Rose.

She credited Steven for that development in herself.

But this thing with Peridot… well, she had limits. Pearl was older and wiser, but she had feelings too.

“… _ok…_ well, it just seems like you aren’t.”

“Do you want something to be wrong?”

Pearl shook her head,

“No,” She looked away, having psyched herself for a sarcastic response, but being overcome with a wave of gloom, “I just want to … I…”

_I love you?_

Pearl was becoming flustered herself.

_I was flirting. I WAS FLIRTING. I’ve been flirting. For months. We have, strangely, so much to talk about. It’s easy talking to her. But then it gets frustrating. Why? I’m always blushing about her. She’s so annoying and yet I’ve always wanted her to like me, ever since we started on that damn drill. She’s so much more than the arrogant front she puts up. She’s an amazing gem. I think about her. Too much. I was flirting. AMETHYST WAS MAKING MOVIE RATING JOKES ABOUT US. I never really realized what’s been happening. I mean, the stuff Lapis keeps hinting at, like she knows something..._

_Oh my god._

_I don’t just love her._

_I like her._

Peridot, at this point, was done sulking and had become concerned about Pearl, who was clutching at her abdomen as if she were going to do some disgusting human maneuver, like throw up.

“Uh, are _you_ ok?” Peridot tapped her shoulder with one metallic finger.

Pearl turned and, eyes slightly crazed, put her hands up and laughed nervously,

“Ah-ha-ha, uh yes. I’m going to get back.” Pearl almost jumped away, her hands still up.

Peridot put up her own hands in a half-shrug,

“ _What_? You clods tell me I’m the odd one but you are probably the worst.”

Well, this was friendlier than earlier. Pearl didn’t mind the surface insults.

But then again they were still avoiding each other.

“… not true. Hey! How are your new limbs?” It dawned on Pearl that Peridot’s initial excitement about the gift didn’t sustain like she thought it would have when they got to the beach house. There was less bragging and quieter showcasing.

“I’m satisfied with them.” Peridot gestured to all of herself.

Pearl smiled.

“I hope you are… like I said earlier, you look really great. I’m pretty satisfied too.”

The look on Peridot’s face was the opposite of what she had expected to see.

Disappointment?

It didn’t at any point register to Pearl that Peridot was hearing her words in an entirely different manner than how Pearl meant them. 

Pearl had unknowingly over-estimated Peridot’s self-esteem. Which usually wasn’t a mistake, to be fair. But this had to do with her relationship with Pearl.

“Yeah, whatever. Let’s go back.” Peridot shouldered the slim gem out of her way, as if on purpose.

What exactly had Pearl done wrong?


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems (and dear Connie) decide to end the day with an old black and white in the loft. While watching the movie, Pearl tries a covert approach to getting Peridot's attention. It works. Especially once everyone has gone to do their business elsewhere for the evening. A little slow at first, as usual of my writing. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I imagine Peridot watching too much television (after Log Date maybe that's not such a mystery). My ability to weave in a functional theme is lacking. So this might read clumsy. 
> 
> Do note: I haven't written anything this touchy-feely in... oh, maybe never. So if it's awkward... Well. Hm. 
> 
> Just know that I tried, and I'm sorry you have to read my rubbish.

Pearl, despite the awkward exchange back at in the woods, managed to sit herself beside Peridot in the loft. Everyone was gathered around the television, which had been carried down from Steven’s room. Garnet, Steven and Connie sat on the couch, and Lapis sat on the floor with Amethyst against it. They’d dimmed the lights, and the glow of the TV washed over them in the dark.

Peridot hadn’t been necessarily avoiding Pearl once they came back. She’d plopped herself on the couch, taking up all the space before Garnet had picked her up and placed her on the floor (despite the fact that Peridot was now almost her height). She had stayed there even before the TV was brought out, huddled up against the side of it, knees against her chest, yapping away suggestions for the night’s viewing until Amethyst came over and tickled her into a screaming fit (mostly delighted screaming. But screaming nonetheless).

Now there they were. Pearl sat close enough beside her, not really paying attention to the screen but twitching with anxiety over Peridot’s confusing reaction to Pearl’s compliment. She stared at her. Peridot was engrossed completely in what was happening on screen, eyes so focused Pearl swore she hadn’t blinked since they put the movie on half an hour ago. That was one of her favorite evening activities. Television. Movies. She could babble on about them for hours, and did, usually as she worked in the lab. Or at least, she had. With Pearl. It was really to anyone who made the mistake of showing the slightest interest. Since Pearl and her worked together on projects in either Peridot’s workspace or Pearl’s room, Pearl could recall the plots and theories of several television shows she had never even seen. That, of course, wasn’t all they talked about (although Pearl had definitely found that particular quirk endearing). 

Conversation often turned to Homeworld. They shared matters of the past, the theoretical present. Peridot was mesmerized by Pearl’s history, as a majority of it involved earth. Pearl would get all kinds of critical feedback from the other, who provided some very perceptive alternatives to the poor decisions made by now fallen empires.

Pearl had finally found someone to share all her centuries of studies with, someone who didn’t just listen, but engaged in rather stimulating conversation about it.

How unexpected.

Pearl couldn’t shake from her memory a certain evening in her room when they ended up beside each other, very similar to the current scene, watching television.

Pearl politely sat through what she thought was a waste of time.

But time was never wasted when it was spent with someone loved.

She had suggested something more educational than the previous weeks’ marathon of 80s teen dramas. Anything but that. 

And it had worked out, because the two ended up with split sides over how poorly put together and inaccurate the documentary was. It was something about Western colonization. What a mess that was even without the botched historical account.

After something that had been especially amusing, Pearl almost flinched when Peridot grabbed her arm and then placed it around herself as she huddled against Pearl’s side. 

Well. That happened.

She didn’t know what to do. Peridot was acting as if it was something they had always done, and didn’t seem to be thinking about it at all.

“Um.” Was the only way Pearl could respond.

She had no human stomach, so the fluttery feeling was attacking her entire body.

“What?” 

“Mm,” so Pearl just smiled, “nothing.”

After a few seconds of debating, Pearl neatly wound her arm around Peridot’s small torso, and pulled her closer.

They stayed like that until the end of the film.

Again, as if this was something they’d always done.

And then, for some reason, that’s when Peridot stopped hanging out with her, practically following Lapis everywhere she was available on the ground. Peridot liked being with Amethyst and the water gem before, but she was suddenly fixated on Lapis. Why.

Why?

Hadn’t Peridot been the one to initiate affection?

Pearl was thrown a real curve. 

There was one thing she thought about. Although she conjectured this was only a fraction of the equation: Rose. Peridot was entirely aware of what Rose meant to Pearl. But she seemed to be confused about what their relationship was. _I’m a little confused about it myself_ , Pearl thought. Especially after the Sardonyx incident. And definitely after the incredibly empowering loss in the robot fight with Peridot.

Funny.

Maybe that was a kind of foreshadowing.

Peridot would covertly attempt to Pearl to talk about Rose, trying to casually gather information. Pearl wondered why she didn’t just come out and ask. And more peculiar, Peridot didn’t seem particularly happy after Pearl divulged some anecdote or memory.

Maybe that was bothering Peridot.

Pearl felt she needed to tell that story about snow. She’d been thinking about it lately, before she thought of telling Peridot. There was something about it she had never seen until recently.

Back in the present, on this winter evening in the beach house, Pearl didn’t want to just wait for things to happen.

Pearl’s fingers crept over to where Peridot’s rested on the rug. Her metallic fingers. Peridot could still feel with them, though. Inches of inevitability later, her hand was over hers.

The other noticed, looked down at her hand, then at Pearl, and then returned focusing on the glowing screen.

A few moments later, Peridot wrapped her fingers around Pearl’s, and now they held hands.

It was Pearl’s turn.

So she moved closer, until they were against each other, shoulder against shoulder.

Now Peridot.

She rested her chin on Pearl’s shoulder, looking slightly unnerved, but still willing to keep playing along.

But Pearl decided that was enough. She wasn’t about to go any further than that while everyone was sitting around them. 

So it was still ok.

Now, what was making it wrong?

“Well that was disappointing.” Amethyst stretched after getting up from the couch. 

“What? What was disappointing? No one went to prison and Mortimer and Elaine went on their honeymoon.” Steven was pulling the tape from the VCR, putting it back in the case. He had figured Amethyst wasn’t going to like it. But he’d tried.

“He wasn’t a Brewster after all! There could have been a part II where he lives it up in the insane asylum.”

“I don’t think you know what an insane asylum actually is.” Connie raised an eyebrow, concerned.

“Sure I do.”

They waited for her explanation. Nothing.

“Hey aren’t you two gonna hang out in my garbage tonight?” Amethyst made for the temple door, addressing the part human, and human.

“Yeah!” Steven jumped up, “let me just get our sleeping bags.”

Connie laughed, “Amethyst, you mean your room.”

“Yeah. My garbage.”

Connie for a moment wondered what she was getting into. 

Pearl listened to the two trailing off, Steven clarifying what Amethyst’s room was really like, and that it wasn’t an unsanitary dump. At least not entirely.

“I don’t know how I feel about that particular adventure,” Garnet stood up from the couch, “ _Amethyst_.”

The other waved her hand, “It’s fine. Steven can just sleep in one of his bubbles.”

“Hrrrrrm.” Was Garnet’s response, but she walked over with them, heading for her room.

“What about you three?”

“I’m going to the barn.” Lapis announced, getting up and looking down at Peridot. She expected her to announce the same.

“Uh, I want to stay up and watch another movie.” Peridot answered Garnet while staring with confusion at Lapis, as if she were silently asking her for permission.

As Lapis tilted her head in bewilderment. She looked down at Pearl beside her. How close they were sitting.

“Oh.” She quietly breathed, and then turned around, smiling.

“I think I’ll stay as well. For a bit.” Pearl looked over from the armrest.

Garnet stood there a moment. It was probably a good thing neither Pearl nor Peridot saw the enormous grin on her face. Lapis of course saw it, staring right at her. She grinned back, rolling her eyes. 

“Ok.” The fusion said simply. And then she disappeared into the temple.

“See you Per-dot.” Lapis patted her head, “see ya Pearl.” She patted her head as well, and then disappeared out the front door, humming.

Pearl and Peridot looked at each other.

“Uh, want to move to the couch?” Peridot finally blinked.

“Sure.”

Peridot stood up first and then offered a hand to Pearl, eager to help her up for once. Pearl took it, and sat down.

“I think I’ve watched these all already.” Peridot browsed through the box of movies, face screwed up.

“Well, just put your favorite on, then.”

Peridot didn’t say anything, chose something, and then sat back on the sofa with Pearl.

They were maybe about 15 minutes in. After a few comments about the film, Pearl couldn’t take it any longer.

“You’re mad at me.” She announced.

Peridot looked as if Pearl had suddenly turned into a stack of soup cans.

“No I’m not.”

“Please. You pushed me out of the way in the snow earlier.”

“I didn’t see you.” Peridot looked around the room, as if there were something else that made sense enough for her to turn her attention to.

“It was uncharacteristically passive-aggressive of you.”

“I’m not mad,” she threw up her hands, “but it’s like you want me to be mad. You are the one who has a problem here.” Peridot turned away, at a loss.

Pearl bit her lower lip.

She sighed. She wasn’t going to let this turn into another pointless argument.

“The other day, when you were looking outside the window at the snow, well, I wanted to tell you something.”

Peridot wouldn’t look at her. Yes. She was irritated now.

Pearl stayed quiet until Peridot glanced up at her.

Peridot rested her chin in her palm, and rolled her eyes.

“So what were you going to tell me?” 

Pearl looked down.

“The first time I saw snow.”

Peridot drew both legs up on the sofa, and hugged them against herself (a position she found comforting). She waited for Pearl to continue.

“Rose Quartz was still under the liege of Pink Diamond, and I was still a servant Pearl, though belonging to Rose. We hadn’t been on earth more than a few months. I were so taken by the way the seasons changed. I’d seen rain. That was also an event. But when it snowed, that was something else. Unlike rain… it came down so quietly. So softly. I remember being outside, confused,” Pearl gave a full smile, reminiscing, “I panicked. I went to find Rose, Rose who had become so kind to me, Rose who took the time to explain things. I asked her if this was some signal of the end, if the planet were dying,

“She laughed at me,” Pearl shrugged, “but then she explained this was part of winter. At least winter in this part of the world. You see, Rose Quartz had been living on earth for two years already, while I was on Homeworld still dancing in the troupe. So, at first, I was fascinated by it. I thought it was pretty, even. But as Rose Quartz had told me, eventually it covered everything, and it had become even more frigid than ever, and soon all the magnificent vegetation had died off or went dormant, and all there was left was just miles of white. Miles of nothing. I hated it. 

“I was upset that the planet I found so fascinating and beautiful, turned out to be so… well, dead. I didn’t comprehend that winter was transitory, and that it had a purpose. I was relieved when Spring came. Something else Rose kindly explained.”

Pearl turned to Peridot, her hands placed in her lap, “You know, I was in love with Rose.”

There was a flash of dismay in Peridot’s eyes. 

Pearl questioned if Peridot had a complete understanding of being “in love.” Peridot definitely knew love. But that particular kind… she seemed to be aware of it. To what degree, Pearl would find out eventually.

She continued.

“I was in love for thousands of years. For almost my entire life. Sometimes Rose loved me the way I wanted her to, and other times, she pretended she didn’t know how I felt. She hurt me. Often. But over all, she loved me, the way she loved everyone. We were family.I had a very hard time when Greg came along, because I expected the same cycle that had been occurring or whole lives together. She would be amused, then get bored, and then all her attention could go back to me. But she fell in love,” Pearl huddled into herself, not unlike Peridot, “I could die for Rose countless of times over, and it would not have made her love me. Things don’t work that way. And that’s the thing about earth, humans have to build their lives around a painfully short timeline, and yet they don’t obsess over that reality, over their fragility. Gems, we, in contrast, have near eternities. We don’t measure things so carefully. At least, not when it comes to each other. Maybe that’s why it is so difficult for us to learn real love. Because we can waste that time.”

Peridot, engrossed in Pearl’s story, had drawn closer to her. Pearl was aware of this, but tried not let it distract her,

“I spent so much time obsessed over someone else, I have had little time to understand and improve who I am. I don’t mean my talents or abilities; those things I worked hard on. Really hard. But I was blind. I never really understood the seasons. I never understood winter. I didn’t understand all that white that killed all the green. I didn’t start to think much of that first winter until the past few years, since Rose has been gone. Rose was attempting to explain something, something that I don’t even think she realized. And that was death. Death and rebirth. I didn’t let go of things. I held on to everything from the previous season all through winter, and anything that the new Spring brought I didn’t accept. Do you understand what I’m getting at?”

Peridot knit her brow. She took a few moments to answer, a little unsure of herself. _What did Lazuli say?_

“Rose was your “Special Someone,”’ She recalled Lapis with narrowed eyes as she made quotations, “But the sentiment was not reciprocated. Despite knowing you were incompatible, you continued to pursue her. You wasted your time.”

Pearl blushed. Peridot’s harsh wording struck a nerve, although it was the answer she wanted. _I need honesty. And that’s what you have._

Pearl looked down and nodded,

“My own unique appreciation of earth was drowned in a crusade that wasn’t mine. I followed Rose. Every decision I made was for her. But now I can see it all through my own eyes, and maybe the human heart that we borrow. I don’t want to confuse you; I’m not telling you this because I’m trying to get you to like the snow,” Pearl laughed, “I’m telling you this because watching your experience of earth has been inspiring, and if I may be so candid, beautiful.” Peridot gave her that squiggle of a smile, and Pearl gave fluttery eyes in response, “You don’t hesitate. I will never see you caught up in someone else’s lies when you know the truth. Peridot,” Pearl reached for the other’s hand, grasped it, “You are so much more than I ever thought you could be. I’m learning the same about myself. Being around you… being with you… I…. I.”

She had already resolved she was going to say it, but what was stopping her was the look Peridot was so pointedly directing at her. 

Peridot was struggling to decide on something.

Well, that something didn’t take long to happen.

It was messy, awkward, and definitely not at all like kissing Rose. They had to draw back a little and then try again a few times before getting it right. Pearl melted into the kiss like it was part of her existence. She didn’t mean to feel so dramatic, but she had no way of stopping the flood of feeling.

Peridot moved back suddenly.

Pearl drew in an unnecessary breath and tried not to look upset at having to pull away.

“Um.” Was all Peridot said, her hands together, fingers pulling at other fingers.

Pearl’s face was flush and warm, and she gathered herself so that she could be comprehensible, 

“What’s wrong?” 

Peridot was suddenly mousy, looking a little embarrassed,

“So I must have done the right thing. Otherwise you would have ended that mouth ritual before it went any further. But… Pearl… do you like me?”

Pearl wanted to laugh, but she was also confused. So she did laugh, a little, and then she became concerned and immediately regretted her initial reaction. Peridot sunk in utter dejection.

“I’m sorry, but don’t you think what just happened answers that question?”

“…no. Yes. But do you like all of me?”

Pearl was still confused.

Peridot spoke in an irritated tone now,

“Me. Without this.” She pointed to an arm.

It took Pearl a moment.

“Oh… OH, oh no, no, no. You didn’t understand. I’m sorry if I made it seem that way,” Pearl was relieved to find out what had been bothering the other, a simple misunderstanding, but she also felt awful, “I gave that to you because I knew how much you missed having the enhancers. I was saying those things because I was delighted to see you so happy. You’re height has never mattered. Granted, it does make some things a little difficult,” she ignored Peridot’s pouting at that particular observation, “but that’s nothing that can’t be easily fixed. Oh my. I’m so sorry.”

“What? So it’s ok?”

“Definitely. Of course.”

“Ok.” She was quiet.

“… You do like them, right?” Pearl wondered if there was something wrong with her work.

“Yes! I’m impressed with your ability to so closely mimic the tech of the original.” She looked down at herself, pleased.

There was a silence that still lingered. Pearl wanted to… continue perhaps what had ensued before the pause.

“Um,” Peridot examined one hand. Her robotic hand, “I kind of don’t want these on though, when I’m, uh, when we’re… hm… you know. _Things_. If we’re doing that. Are we?” Peridot was trying very hard to grasp these “special someone” activities.

Pearl placed her palm over her eyes, laughed a little, and then began helping Peridot out of the enhancers. Peridot just watched her, still waiting for an answer.

“You’ll have to take that off too, then.” Pearl leaned forward close to the other’s face, and she carefully tugged at Peridot’s visor until it came off.

“Hey!” Peridot almost snatched it away.

“What?” Pearl leaned back with it, holding it above their heads.

“I need that.” Peridot was trying to snatch it back.

“For what?”

“For… I need it.”

Pearl narrowed her eyes.

“No you don’t,” she tossed them behind the television, “you’re just so used to having it over your face. Which, by the way…”

Pearl reached forward and gently placed her fingers over the sides of Peridot’s face. She examined her eyes. Eyes that didn’t need protecting. At least not in that way. The visor had been driving her crazy. Not that she didn’t like it. But she hadn’t seen Peridot take it off once the entire time she had been with them. Seeing Peridot’s face unobstructed for the first time was very rewarding. Especially like this.

Pearl further examined her face, stroking the sides with the ball of her thumb. She paused to admire the smaller gem’s blue blush. _Like mine. Do I look this cute when I’m embarrassed?_

Peridot stayed perfectly still as Pearl held her head.

“You’re eyes are green. But they’re so dark you’d have to be really looking at them to find that out.”

Peridot touched Pearl’s hands and looked down, definitely overwhelmed, and not as brave as she had been earlier. There was kissing. And then there was _this_.

Pearl offered a faint smile, and then leaned in enough that their gems softly made contact. 

It was another kind of kiss.

Pearl worried that maybe this was too much. They had gone from strained friendship to tongue kissing in less than ten minutes.

But the other only seemed to be anticipating what would happen next, though probably terrified. And Pearl wasn’t sure if she could slow herself down.

“Is this ok?” Pearl murmured.

“I don’t know if I understand what’s happening.”

An honest answer.

But in what way?

“Do you mean this,” Pearl leaned into her, and when their lips touched she waited a few seconds, and then began another very slow, savoring kiss. She pulled Peridot closer, her hands still around the sides of her face. Peridot let out a tiny squeak, but she wasn’t pulling away, so Pearl continued. Eventually Peridot was sitting in her lap, one of Pearl’s arms around her back, the other holding her wrist.

“What are you thinking?” Pearl breathed into her ear.

“… this is one of the weirdest human rituals I’ve ever experienced,” She paused, “even the idea of it disturbed me just a few months ago. You also punched me in the face just a few months ago,” Peridot crinkled her nose, “and then I end up here. With you.”

“I was thinking something similar. I didn’t think I’d like you at all, and then I didn’t care, and now, well.” Pearl rubbed Peridot’s back, pulling Peridot against her, “It doesn’t make sense. But what does?”

Peridot didn’t want to comment at that particular moment. She just wanted to indulge in the feeling of being loved. She curled up into Pearl, and Pearl held her, running her fingers up and down her back.

After a few minutes, Pearl heard some muffled words.

“What?”

“This is better.”

“Than what?”

“Um… the other stuff.”

Pearl didn’t know how to bring Peridot closer. They would have to fuse for her to feel as close as Pearl wanted. She looked forward to that opportunity in the future.

“Whatever you want.” She placed her lips on Peridot’s gem.

Peridot made all kinds of garbled sounds that Pearl could make no sense of.

“… I liked the other, _things_. But that was a very sudden modification in my understanding of ‘affection’.”

Hearing Peridot say that last word did it in for Pearl. 

She fell back on the couch, putting her arms around Peridot, and simple embraced her, squeezing her, actually.

“HEY! STOP!”

Pearl laughed. 

“Alright, _fine_.”

Peridot, nerves crisscrossing in all the wrong directions, backed away from her for a moment where they were both lying down on their sides.

“I definitely don’t like that.”

“Ok. Come back?” Pearl patted the now vacant space beside her.

Peridot looked around, as if suddenly there was someone in the room, and then she returned to her previous safe place against Pearl.

“Is Rose still… someone special?” Peridot had become very mild in Pearl’s arms. The juxtaposition of the hard question and the softness of Peridot inspired Pearl not to hesitate in her answer.

“Yes. She is. But I don’t want it to hurt me anymore. It won’t. I was thinking that… if you want… you could be…” But it was still hard to say.

Peridot surprised her when she interrupted Pearl, “I want to be. If that is something you are interested in.”

It was nice not having to say it.

“I’m definitely interested.”

Because they didn’t have to.

****

_Bonus_ (The next morning):

“Uh.” Was all Steven could say. Connie said nothing, but her eyes were wide open.

“I saw that coming. But I didn’t really want to see it. It’s too early.” Amethyst yawned, walking over to stare down at the mess of sleeping Pearl and Peridot.

“It really wasn’t that bad.” Garnet came over. 

Amethyst stared up at her, confused.

Then she howled with laugher.

“GARNET!”

The two woke up to find everyone standing over them. Peridot jumped out of Pearl’s arms and bolted through the front door screaming. Pearl was still on the couch, staring, obviously not as embarrassed as the technician.

A few seconds later Peridot came running back in to grab her limb enhancers, and then ran back out, squealing.

Pearl looked around, disorientated from the unfamiliarity of sleep.

“Perhaps somewhere in the temple is a better place to watch a movie. Or maybe even the barn.” Garnet gave her a smirk.

It took Pearl a moment, just as it had taken Amethyst,

Pearl groaned.

“OH GOD. _Garnet. Garneeeeeeeeeeet_!”

Lesson learned, as Lapis would say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra credit if you get the movie reference. Extra credit that goes toward what you ask? Your own satisfaction. Isn't it good to be right?
> 
> (don't worry. I hate me, too).


End file.
